


Greenleaf <3 Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: A re-watch of the LOTR Trilogy (and some Hobbit scenes) reminded me why Legolas was always the GOAT
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: Relationship Headcanons





	Greenleaf <3 Headcanons

  * Dating this sweet Greenleaf is a whole other experience that could last many lifetimes.



  * His optimistic and imaginative mind are refreshing, and it’s especially a highlight of his. If you’re together during the main events, it’s an endearing quality in such a dark time.



  * As optimistic as he is, Legolas can also be curious and tries to seek the new and exciting. At least you know “date night” won’t be boring any time soon.



  * Honestly, he’s such a sweetie, anyone hits the jackpot with him.
    * If you’re human, cool! His dad may have been cold to humans, but sweet Legolas isn’t. A new perspective besides Aragorn’s is refreshing.



    * If you’re a dwarf, heck yeah! His new best friend is a dwarf, and he admires YOU for it!



    * If you’re a fellow elf, even better! Deep down, he isn’t as worried as before about the lifespans, and there are similarities he feels familiar with. 



  * You two may not necessarily agree on everything, but you’re more likely to feel an easy rapport with each other and have plenty of things in common.



  * Even if there are some similarities, it is your key differences that make you seem intriguing to him. He finds it increasingly interesting and attractive to get to know you more. There’s a good balance of commonalities and keeping each other on your toes.



  * Perks of this sweet elf prince? He is warm, encouraging, and emotionally engaged with you. Part of his love language is connecting with others by sharing his feelings and experiences. Legolas is the type to want to be expressive with his other half, and he wants to share that experience openly.



  * He can be quite sensitive, and is guarded when it comes to his deepest feelings. He’s seen what intense feelings and love have done (look at his dad), and his worst fear is him becoming like that if anything happened to you.



  * He can be flexible and supportive, and patience is key as he slowly lets down some of those walls and vulnerabilities.



  * Dates are 99.99999% percent of the time filled with just pure fluff and romance. Sitting in a lush field, under the painted sun setting, while admiring that long silken hair by threading your fingers through it.



  * He can be a bit cheesy too. If you’re shooting bows and arrows, he likes to pretend to “teach” you only so he can wrap his arms around you and pull you close.




End file.
